ASR-GRE-2032-11f2
Sagens forløb Thessaloniki, 17. August 2032. På henstilling fra Ernesta Murez, Summum Procuratorem Impuritatis i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, på vejne af Storinkvisitor Maxim Sarakovski, Karnifex i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, Ductus af Sorte Måne, efter direkte henvendelse fra Andrei Vankov, Lektor i Ordo Obscura, Fakultatum Infernalis, Ductus af Athena Polias d. 5. august 2032, indlededes af Venatoren Nidhug under ledelse af Anatoly Sergeyev Rodzyenko, Karnifex i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, Ductus af Nidhug d. 13 august 2032 en undersøgelse af den stjålne Libro Maledictus Voce del Mare fra Universitetsbiblioteket i Thessaloniki. For værket er udstedt varetægtstilladelse til Andrei Vankov hhv. forskningstilladelse til dennes flok Athena Polias, jvf. sagsnumre ADM-GRE-1989-67g5 hhv. ADM-GRE-1989-67g6. Det indledende forhør af flokken giver de mest basale oplysninger om forbrydelsen: * Værket Voce del Mare og 8-12 andre værker blev stjålet natten d. 4. august. * Indbruddet foregik på Thessaloniki Universitet, hvor Athena Polias holder til. * Tyven fik adgang til biblioteket ved at køre en stjålen varevogn gennem ydermuren til Athena Polias’ private bibliotek på universitet. * Voce del Mare lå i et pengeskab sammen med flere andre Libros Maledictus; Voce del Mare var dog den eneste bog der var blevet fjernet fra pengeskabet. * Pengeskabet var ikke blevet brudt op – det var blevet låst op. De eneste der har fået overleveret koden er medlemmerne af Athena Polias og Storinkvisitor Maxim Sarakovski. Under forhøret af Andrei Vankov kommer det desuden frem, at en lokal Setite antitribu ved navn Khalid Masud blot måneder tidligere (uopfordret) havde givet tilbud på Voce del Mare, hvilket Vankov (efter egen forklaring) blankt afviste. Ved eftersyn af overvågningskamera fra biblioteket samt afhøring af Andrei Vankov og de resterende medlemmer (Andrea Vankov, Albene Abadjiev, Saad Marwar) af Athena Polias d. 14. august 2032 infereres, at Albenes historie ikke stemmer overens med de resterende. Dette bekræftes af udleverede logs fra brug af adgangskort til forskningsgangen hhv. biblioteket (se bilag A og B) der viser, at Albene åbnede døren til biblioteket under tyveriet; en oversigt fra hendes teleselskab viser desuden, at hun, fire minutter før tyveriet, modtog et opkald fra et forudbetalt nummer. Efter endnu en afhøring af Albene foretaget af My Karlson, Lanius i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, Investigatrix i Nidhug bliver det imidlertid klart, at denne handlede under mental tvang; dette bekræftes af en senere mentalundersøgelse forestået af My Karlson.thumb|300px|Bilag A: Adgangslog fra [[Thessaloniki Universitet for Albene Abadjiev.]] thumb|300px|Bilag B: Adgangslog fra [[Thessaloniki Universitet for Andrei Vankov.]]Ved afhøringen af Khalid Masud indrømmer han, at han tidligere har forsøgt at skaffe Voce del Mare, samt at hans klient i denne forbindelse var Hannibal Kairas, barn af Rebekka Mantzeros, Biskop af Thessaloniki. Ved ankomst til Hannibal Kairas' villa ifb. efterforskningen står denne i brand, og mængden af bevismaterialer der kan reddes er således meget begrænset. Det lykkedes her at redde et halvafbrændt vampyrlig, en metalbeslået kuffert skjult i en væg, og de makulerede rester af en journal. Det infereres senere, at liget har skulle fungere som et falsk spor om Hannibals død, da vampyren er nyligt favnet. Kufferten er mere interessant, idet den indeholde trofæer der beviser, at Hannibal dræbte Kamilla Kanaris, hustru til Alexander Kanaris fra flokken Hades' Hjerte, der døde syv år tidligere. Dette bekræftes ligeså af den makulerede journal, hvor det også nævnes, at "Khalid har leveret buret". Da Khalid afhøres anden gang overleverer han en liste af alle leveringer han har lavet de seneste to måneder. Da der ikke umiddelbart springer noget i øjnene beslutter flokken at afhøre Alexander Kanaris. Denne er imidlertid, ifølge Grev Justus Pajari, Ductus af Hades' Hjerte, ikke til at træffe, da han stak af natten før med sin skaber, Sofia Samaras. Pajari udtrykker desuden sin bekymring omkring, hvad Alexander har rodet sig ind i, da han har været fuldstændig ved siden af sig selv siden Kamilla Kanaris' død syv år tidligere. Da det senere viser sig, at Hannibal Kairas' journal nævner dæmonen Kybras, tages endnu engang kontakt til Andrei Vankov, der, qua hans studier af Voce del Mare, kan give en generel beskrivelse af dæmonen. Han nævner desuden, at et bur af bly er påkrævet for at fremmane Kybras. Fra Khalid Masuds liste kan læses, at han indenfor de sidste par uger har leveret henfaldet uran i en såkaldt RadBox; en blyisoleret shippingcontainer. Venatoren tager omgående til leveringsadressen for containeren; en kirke i et industrikvarter udenfor Thessaloniki. Kirkeporten forceres af Anatoly Rodzyenko i samarbejde med Artem Eberhard von Schantz, Lanius i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, Questionarius af Nidhug, og mødes i kirken af Sofia Samaras af Hades' Hjerte, Hannibal Kairas, og en flok dødelige, vel i gang med et fremmaningsritual. Alexander Kanaris er også til stede, men deltager ikke i ritualet. Da Sofia Samaras og Hannibal Kairas afviser omgående at afbryde ritualet, dømmes de in situ til døden for infernalisme af særligt grov karakter, en dom der hurtigt udføres af Anatoly Rodzyenko og Artem Eberhard von Schantz imens Aksel Bilton, Lanius i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, Praecursator af Nidhug og Liam Finnagan, Lanius i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, Custodis Secretorum i Nidhug forsøger at stoppe ritualet. Da Hannibal Kairas imidlertid når at "give sit liv til Kybras" før hans endelige død, fremmanes Kybras. Det kommer til kamp mod helvedeshunden, og imens Anatoly Rodzyenko og Artem Eberhard von Schantz holder dæmonen hen lykkedes det, efter bemærkelsesværdig indsats af My Karlson i at gennemskue ritualets mekanik, samt hurtig reaktion af Aksel Bilton og Liam Finnagan, at afbryde ritualet. Alexander Kanaris tilbageholdes. Domme * Sofia Samaras kendes skyldig i generel infernalisme af særligt grov karakter, infernalistisk sammensværgelse, forsøg på kommunikation med dæmonen Kybras, forsøg på fremmaning og legemliggørelse af dæmonen Kybras, samt i provokation til infernalisme i ond tro, for hvilket straffen er den endelig død. Udført in situ. * Hannibal Kairas kendes skyldig i generel infernalisme af særligt grov karakter, infernalistisk sammensværgelse, forsøg på kommunikation med dæmonen Kybras, forsøg på fremmaning og legemliggørelse af dæmonen Kybras, samt i obstruktion af Sabbbattens Hellige Inkvisitions arbejder, for hvilket straffen er den endelige død. Udført in situ. * Alexander Kanaris kendes skyldig i medvirken, i god tro, til generel infernalisme af særligt grov karakter og infernalistisk sammensværgelse, for hvilket straffen er 40 års tjeneste ved fronten. Overleveredes til Razin de Volga af Månerytter ifb. domsudførelse. Kategori:Sagsakter